


Acting Discreetly

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Korean Actor RPF, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Acting AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, age gap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: "If you want to be an actor, my advice is to learn your lines and don't bump into the other actors"Cary Grant





	1. Old Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perignonpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/gifts).



John smiled warmly, extending a hand in greeting to the two gentlemen who had just approached him in the crowded restaurant lounge. "Hello you two, so nice to see you both." Turning to his young companion, the director gestured to the two seasoned actors before them. "Seunghyun, I'd like you to meet Jung WooSung and Lee JungJae. You could learn a lot from these two." Seunghyun smiled, trying to hide his nervousness as he also extended his hand to greet them. "Choi Seunghyun, it's an honor to meet you both. I've been following your careers since I was..." JungJae laughed, casting a glance briefly at John. " _Oh_... there's no need to mention how long you've been following us. I think I speak for WooSung when I say, it's enough that you follow us at all." John intervened before Seunghyun made any more mention as to just how much younger he was than their companions, albeit innocently. "Seunghyun has just finished filming the lead role in my latest film." WooSung looked impressed. "Is that so? You must be pretty talented to snag the lead in a John Lee movie at your age." Seunghyun flushed at the compliment, shaking his head humbly. "I don't know about that. John took a real chance casting me. I've learned so much from him, as well as my actor hyungs on the set. I'm a very lucky man and I know it." John smiled, nodding at the sentiment. "A good actor is always willing to hone his skills, and Seunghyun is being too modest, he's more than talented." JungJae smiled, laughing slightly. "John's right, it's always helpful to talk with other actors. You learn quite a bit that way." JungJae looked over at his best friend, wry smile upon his lips. "Shall we see if our table is ready, dear? My stomach feels empty." WooSung sighed, rolling his eyes as he cast an apologetic look John's way. "Sorry, his brain is firmly lodged in his stomach. If it's empty, he can't function." John chuckled. "No worries. Let's get together soon. Enjoy your meal, gentlemen." 

Seunghyun entered the restroom, pausing a moment when he saw JungJae standing at the urinal. " _Uh_... hello again." JungJae zipped up, turning to see the younger actor standing there self conscientiously. He smiled, raising his eyebrows slightly before stepping over to the sinks. "I'd shake your hand but..." Seunghyun chuckled in relief, stepping over to use the urinal himself. "Understandable. Sorry about... in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a big fan. I've seen _all_ of your movies. I hope that's not too weird of me to say." Seunghyun turned to wash, keeping his eyes down, looking only at the sink, feeling slightly embarrassed for gushing. JungJae watched him as he dried his hands an unnecessarily long time. "No... it's fine. You're an actor, _I'm_ an actor... it's a compliment. Someday you'll hear the same thing from other actors." Seunghyun raised his eyes to look at the older man, relief flooding through him. "That's sweet of you to say." JungJae cocked a brow, lips turning up at the corners ever so slightly. "What _is_ weird is that you've left your pants open." Seunghyun blanched, looking down quickly to find his pants securely fastened. JungJae gave his shoulder a little shove... his hands were clean now, after all. " _Relax_ , you can't be so uptight in this business. That's lesson one, that one's free." Seunghyun leaned back against the sinks, feeling a bit more at ease. "What's lesson two?" JungJae wore a cheeky grin now as he waggled his finger in Seunghyun's face. "Lesson two you have to pay for." Seunghyun raised an impressive brow, interest peaked. "What's the price?" JungJae tossed his towel into the basket. "Dinner and drinks." 

WooSung glanced up from his phone as JungJae returned from the restroom. "I thought maybe you flushed yourself." JungJae picked up his forgotten drink, taking a long sip. "Very funny. I ran into Seunghyun in there." WooSung raised a brow, not really interested but used to faking it for his friend. "Who?" JungJae rolled his eyes, pulling out his own phone. " _Seunghyun_... John Lee's latest discovery." WooSung snorted, placing his phone onto the table. " _Don't_." JungJae stared over at him, face a complete blank. "Don't what? What are you even talking about?" WooSung sat back, crossing his long legs. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I thought you told me you'd do anything to be cast in a John Lee movie?" JungJae chuckled, sitting back as well. "No, I actually said I'd give your left testicle to be cast in one of his movies. What's that got to do with me running into Seunghyun in the restroom?" WooSung's face had the look of a man who knew everything and would accept no bullshit. "Look me in the eye and tell me all you did was say hello and left it at that." JungJae stared into his friend's eyes, finally crumbling. " _He's a fan_ , what could I do? _Ignore him?_ " WooSung shook his head, sighing. "You could have just been polite." JungJae snorted, offended now. "How do you know that's not what I did?" WooSung gave him a pointed look. " _Is it?_ " JungJae shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling awkward. "We're going to dinner..." WooSung scoffed audibly as JungJae continued. " _so I can give him acting tips._ I told you, he's a fan." 

Seunghyun moved with a purpose across the crowded restaurant lobby towards the bar. He checked his phone before settling into a seat, placing an order for a nice glass of red to steady his nerves while he waited. Although he often seemed older, at just twenty two he was sometimes a little overwhelmed to find himself in the position he was currently in. While he wasn't quite an unknown when John came across him last year, Seunghyun wasn't exactly leading man material either. The few meager roles that he'd managed to be cast in weren't exactly what you'd call high exposure, and his screen time was severely limited. He knew it was mostly his looks that had gotten him those minuscule roles in the first place, his living having been earned walking the runways and posing for magazines before stardom came calling. A hand on Seunghyun's shoulder roused him from his thoughts. "Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting that ran long." Seunghyun smiled crookedly, relaxed from the wine. "No problem at all." JungJae sat down beside him, signaling to the bartender for a glass of what Seunghyun was drinking. "I see you took my first lesson to heart. You seem much more relaxed tonight, even your smile is more genuine." Seunghyun flushed, suddenly finding his wine glass incredibly interesting. "Oh... I..." JungJae laughed, taking a sip from his wineglass. "Oh no, I've spooked you. Come on, don't get flustered. We're just two friends having dinner. I can't give you the second lesson if you don't look at me." Seunghyun looked up, chuckling. "Alright... what is it?" JungJae stood, picking up both their wineglasses. "Lesson two comes after dinner." 

"How did you get your start in the business?" Seunghyun washed down his mouthful of food with a drink of his wine. "Oh... well... same as you, modeling. My friend, Soohyuk had an interview with a modeling agency. He was nervous, so I went with him for moral support." JungJae raised a brow, interested. "Don't tell me, they saw you and forgot about him." Seunghyun shook his head, dabbing his lips with his napkin. "No, they loved him and offered me an audition if I came back with some head shots. I figured, why not give it a try? I was actually enrolled in art school at the time, but not overly enthused about it." JungJae frowned to hear it. "Oh... why not?" Seunghyun sighed, placing his cutlery down. "It was my expected career path, sort of the family business. My mother and sister are artists, as well as several other family members. I love art myself, I just wasn't sure pursuing a career in it was for me." JungJae nodded, sitting back in a relaxed manner. "Oh, I see. I also have a passion for art. Acting is an art though, don't you think?" Seunghyun smiled slightly, looking across the table at his dining companion. "I do think so, yes. I'm sorry, I've been monopolizing the conversation." JungJae waved him off, chuckling slightly. "No, I asked. I wanted to know. Shall we have coffee or more wine?" Seunghyun licked his lips, nervous again suddenly. "I wouldn't mind more wine." JungJae winked before signaling the waiter for another bottle. "My thoughts exactly and coincidentally, lesson two." Seunghyun blinked, confused. Maybe he'd missed something. "Lesson two is ' _order more wine'_?" JungJae laughed, leaning closer over the table to speak. "No, no, no... lesson two is... don't be afraid to ask for what you really want. In this business, no one will hand you anything, you have to speak up." Seunghyun raised his newly filled glass to his lips, savoring the taste. "That's a good lesson to learn." 

"How was your mentoring dinner?" JungJae took the seat across from his best friend in the small cafe that they met for coffee in every week. "Jealous?" WooSung scoffed, picking up his americano and taking a sip. "Of him or you?" JungJae shrugged, looking at the empty table directly in front of him. "Whichever. You didn't order for me?" WooSung grinned over at him, looking far too smug. "I assumed you had a fanboy now to do your bidding." JungJae shook his head in disbelief, adding an eye roll for good measure. "You _are_ jealous, you asshole. Can't even order me a coffee." WooSung was laughing now, enjoying JungJae's theatrics. "Relax Romeo, it's coming. I knew you'd be late after being... _up_... so late last night." JungJae crossed his arms, trying to look offended, failing miserably in the process. "Very funny. I told you I was only going to dinner because he was a fan. I'm trying to be nice, help a young actor out." WooSung watched the waitress deposit JungJae's coffee onto the table, smirk upon his lips. " _Mmm hmm_... so what _did_ happen?" JungJae sipped at his coffee, looking pleased at the taste. "Nothing... besides dinner and conversation. He was a model like me, isn't that a coincidence?" WooSung looked unimpressed, raising a dark brow. "No... _I_ was a model, half the actors in Korea were models first. Why are you so interested in this kid? I thought you wanted to work with John Lee, not flush your career down the toilet." JungJae placed his cup down, running a hand through his hair. "I'm _not_ interested, not really. There's no flushing going on. He's just, he's nice that's all. We seem to have a lot in common." WooSung sighed, leaning forward to speak quietly. "JungJae, I know you... just... be careful." 

"Seunghyun, take a look at these posters." Seunghyun looked over John's shoulder to view the final design for the movie posters. "What do you think? I quite like them." Seunghyun nodded in agreement although if felt odd seeing himself featured so prominently surrounded by such seasoned actors. "They're very nice, John. I like them as well." John turned his head to look him in the eye. "Don't be embarrassed, you deserve to be there. You're a good actor, Seunghyun." The younger man flushed at the compliment from such a seasoned professional, even though he should be used to hearing such things by now from John. "Good is a stretch I think at this stage in the game. I need to work up to being good." John tutted, swiveling his chair around to fully face his young protégé. "While it's refreshing to meet an actor who isn't full of himself, it's also alright to admit that you've got talent. Nobody will fault you for that, least of all me. I'm your biggest champion." Seunghyun smiled, cheeks flushing a darker shade of crimson. "I know that, John. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me." John smiled, waving off his thanks. "Nonsense, having you in my movie will cause quite the stir. I'm doing this as much for myself as for you." Seunghyun's cheeks felt hot now, he was blushing so hard. "I don't know about a stir." John chuckled, getting up to fetch himself a bottle of water, offering one to Seunghyun as he did. "Believe me, a virtually unknown actor starring in my film will cause a stir." When Seunghyun didn't respond, John went on. "Shall we have dinner together this evening? Go over the details of the premiere? It's a little over a month away, but there will be pre-screening press conferences as well as magazine articles. A lot for a new actor to deal with I think." Seunghyun looked down a moment, fidgeting with his water bottle before answering. "I'm sorry John, I already have plans... with my mother. If you think this is pressing, I could call and..." John simply smiled, retaking his seat. "No, no... of course not. See your mother, say hello for me. We can meet tomorrow." As Seunghyun left his studio, John watched him go, thinking. " _Well well, it seems I was wrong, my young protégé appears to have an even bigger champion._ "

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until I sat down. Can we get more bread do you think?" JungJae watched his young dining companion from across the table. "Seunghyun, I need to mention something to you." Seunghyun looked up from his plate where he'd been dipping his bread in the seasoned oil, eyes large and guileless. "Am I eating too much? I'm sorry, do you want the last slice?" JungJae's lips turned up despite him trying to remain serious. "No, have it. You obviously need it more than I do. Don't you eat at all during the day? Every time we meet you seem famished." Seunghyun swallowed the last bite, washing it down with the last of his wine. He'd grown much more at ease with the older actor in the five weeks that they'd been meeting up. He was still enamored with his talent, but JungJae's easy going personality had made Seunghyun feel quite comfortable in his company. "I eat. I've just been busy today, and this bread is amazing." JungJae chuckled, shaking his head. "Last time it was the sushi." Seunghyun grinned, unabashed. "Well, sushi is a favorite of mine. It's hard to not eat it with gusto." JungJae almost spit out the wine he had been drinking, but saved himself the embarrassment by nearly choking to death instead. " _Gu... gusto_? Is that what that was? I thought it was something else." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, refilling his glass as well as JungJae's. "Don't you have some lesson you should be teaching me, old man?" JungJae's eyes bugged out when he heard what Seunghyun had just called him. The absolute cheek of this kid. " _Old man?!_ Who are you calling ' _old man_ '? You should show me some respect. I'm your senior, I've been acting since..." Seunghyun had a wry smile upon his lips, brow raised cockily. "Since I was in diapers, I know." JungJae scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Don't exaggerate. I'm not _that_ much older than you are." 

"What did you need to tell me? We sort of got off topic." JungJae watched the waiter's retreating back for a moment before turning back to Seunghyun. "Are you ready to be serious now?" Seunghyun frowned, looking nervous suddenly. "You're not upset are you? I was only teasing before. I thought... aren't we friends now? I was only joking. I respect you and your career. I don't really think of you as an old man. You're very..." JungJae couldn't keep a straight face any longer, bursting into laughter. "How could you forget the first lesson I ever taught you?" Seunghyun blinked, then narrowed his eyes, annoyed. " _Relax? Are you serious?_ You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were angry, and that I fucked up our friendship. How is that even remotely funny, asshole." Seunghyun stood up, tossing his napkin onto the table before storming off towards the restroom. JungJae stared after him, his eyes wide in surprise, mind a jumble of confusion. If truth be told, JungJae was no stranger to having a date storm off, annoyed with his somewhat cavalier attitude and his tendency to avoid being serious. WooSung called it his relationship diversionary tactics. Under normal circumstances, JungJae would tend to agree with his best friend, but not tonight. As he watched the younger actor's back disappear inside the restroom, JungJae couldn't remember one incident of leading him on. As far as he could see, their relationship was strictly that of friends, with a bit of mentoring on the side. There was no way that Seunghyun could be confused. He wasn't even interested in the young actor in 'that' way. 

JungJae pushed open the restroom door, suddenly remembering the first night that they'd met. Seunghyun had come so far from the timid young man who was nervous to speak with him or meet his eye. Right now, seeing Seunghyun's back turned to him as he looked around to see if they were alone, JungJae wasn't so sure that it was such a good thing that he had. "Seunghyun..." JungJae placed a hand on the younger's shoulder which was shaking ever so slightly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I can be insensitive and..." Seunghyun turned, face red from holding in his laughter, finally letting it burst free. "Insensitive? Oh boy... looks like _you're_ forgetting lesson four." JungJae's shocked expression was soon replaced by a grin, his head shaking from side to side in disbelief at being duped. "Lesson... _why you little_... turning my own words against me." Seunghyun smirked, leaning back against the tile, thoroughly enjoying his companion's flustered state. "Use any ordinary situation to practice your skills... treat life as an audition. Judging by your reaction, I must have been convincing." JungJae didn't move away for some reason, but stepped closer to the younger man, leaning one hand on the tile beside his head. "Oh, I was convinced all right." Seunghyun licked his lips, just now noticing the close proximity of the older man, feeling the body heat radiating off of him. "So I passed?" JungJae nodded, his eyes flicking down to look at Seunghyun's lips, feeling warmer than he had just a moment before. "With flying colors. I'd cast you." Seunghyun's eyes closed of their own volition as he sought out JungJae's lips. "Oh, in what?" Their lips connected, taking them both by surprise with the intensity of the kiss and the hunger they both were feeling. "Do you want to skip dinner tonight?" Seunghyun nodded, bottom lip firmly in his teeth. " _Mmm... yeah_." 

Kissing became something akin to breathing for the two men, falling together onto JungJae's bed, frantically removing each other's clothing. Once the garments were divested of, the two men began to explore each other's bodies with hands and lips. JungJae at thirty six was fit and strong, his body hard and muscular from years spent toning and tightening. Seunghyun's figure was on the leaner side, his younger age not yet allowing the same musculature to have been developed, although he was toned and beautiful just the same. Five weeks of subtle flirting and chemistry came to a head between them as their bodies rocked as one. JungJae above his younger companion, joined their bodies with one swift motion as Seunghyun arched up beneath him. Their lips met again and again as the heat continued to build between them, driving them on to their inevitable finish, sweat slicked and satisfied. 

JungJae propped himself up on one elbow, regarding his young lover beside him. "What are you thinking about?" Seunghyun stretched his long limbs, kitten smirk upon his lips. "Nothing really... just dinner with my mother never ended like this before." JungJae's mouth hung open in surprise. "Your mother? What are you talking about? Is that another age crack?" Seunghyun chuckled, reaching out to brush JungJae's hair back. "Your hair is getting longer... and curlier. I like it this way, it's sexy." JungJae rolled his eyes, but kissed him just the same. "Thank you. Now what was that about your mother?" Seunghyun sighed, sitting up to lean against the headboard. "Nothing, John wanted to go out tonight to talk about the premiere. I told him I was having dinner with my mother." JungJae pulled himself up to sit beside him. "Does he know we've been having dinner all these weeks?" Seunghyun shrugged, hands playing with the sheets. "If he does, it wasn't from me." JungJae sighed, stopping his fidgeting hands by holding them. "Seunghyun, are you and John..." Seunghyun turned to him, face red. " _No!_ Absolutely not. Although, if I'm totally honest, I think he may be interested. What should I do?" JungJae smiled softly, taking Seunghyun's chin in his hand. "There's nothing you can do... unless you're interested in him as well." Seunghyun licked his lips, nervous smile forming on them. "I'm not, not in that way. Do you think he'll be upset?" JungJae sighed once again, his dream of ever working with John Lee swirling down the toilet bowl before his eyes. "I've known John a long time, he's a smart guy. He's probably already figured it out for himself. It's not like he can un-cast you." 

JungJae's phone vibrated from the floor where it had been discarded earlier. Fetching it, he read the text from WooSung. _**on my way over with champagne**_ "It's from WooSung. He's coming over." Seunghyun watched as JungJae started to pull his clothing back on. "You know, when I first met you two I thought you were romantically involved." JungJae chuckled, sliding on his trousers. "We are. You should probably not be naked when he gets here. He's got one hell of a jealous temper." Seunghyun blanched, eyes going wide. " _What?_ You mean... you're... but why..." He stood up, angry now. " _ **You son of a bitch! I thought you were nice and sweet and sexy... but... but... you're a royal prick!**_ " JungJae grabbed Seunghyun's hands before he did any damage to his face. "Now who's forgetting lesson four?" Seunghyun stopped struggling to free himself, hands going limp in JungJae's grasp. "So... you're _not_ romantically involved with WooSung?" JungJae was grinning at him, looking smug. "Guess I still got it." Seunghyun laughed, freeing his hands to wrap them around JungJae's neck. "You're going to get it, _old man_." 

" _Congratulations_ , I just heard the news." JungJae hugged his friend as he welcomed him into his apartment. "I assumed it would be safe to come by now. You're usually all finished with Junior by now." JungJae glanced down the hall, smiling awkwardly back at WooSung. "About that..." "You're an awful host. Here I brought you champagne to celebrate your film going to Cannes and you don't even have glasses ready." WooSung turned to get the glasses himself, spying Seunghyun emerging from the bedroom. " _Oh_..." "Cannes? Is that what you wanted to tell me earlier? Your film is going to Cannes?" Seunghyun stared at JungJae waiting for an answer. WooSung cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward. "I'll just go and get those glasses." JungJae smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I just found out. I leave in two days. It's pretty exciting." Seunghyun shifted from foot to foot, happy for him but not knowing exactly what they were and how he should act. "Congratulations, that's fabulous." JungJae chuckled, looking just as awkward. "Thank you." Seunghyun headed for the door to slip on his shoes. "I should go. Thank you for... _thank you_." JungJae approached him, reaching out to touch his arm. "You don't have to go." Seunghyun smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I've got an early day tomorrow, so I should. Good luck at the film festival." JungJae smiled, rubbing his arm. "Thanks, I'll... I'll call you. We've still got more lessons." Seunghyun nodded, slipping out the door without another word.

" _Okay... here we go... champagne!_ " WooSung returned carrying a tray with the opened bottle of champagne along with three glasses. "Where'd he go?" JungJae sat down on his sofa. "He left." WooSung joined him, pouring the champagne. "I hope it wasn't because of me." JungJae accepted a glass with a sullen expression. "You didn't exactly help." WooSung sat back, stretching his arms out across the sofa back. "Sorry, how was I to know you and Junior were doing the nasty. You could have told me not to come over." JungJae rolled his eyes, leaning back as well. "Would it have stopped you?" WooSung chuckled, draining his glass. "Probably not. So, how does it feel?" JungJae looked over at him, brow quirked. "What? Going to Cannes?" WooSung grinned back, devilish glint in his eyes. "No, flushing your career down the toilet." JungJae picked up the bottle to drink straight from it. "I hate you." WooSung laughed, pulling the champagne away from his friend to follow suit. "No... you love me."


	2. Wishing Well

"Well... that was..." Seunghyun darted his eyes over to his friend as they made their way out of the theater having just viewed The Housemaid together. "Really odd." Soohyuk snorted, tossing his water bottle into the trash can before they hit the street. "Yeah, but at least we got to see Lee JungJae's naked ass." Seunghyun couldn't help the smirk that formed, remembering the night he'd had a private showing. "Do you want to grab a coffee?" Soohyuk followed him into the small cafe, raising a brow in question. "Sure, sounds good. Then maybe you can explain to me why you have that look on your face." Seunghyun turned to look back at him, face a complete blank. "What look?" Soohyuk rolled his eyes, chuckling a little. "That look you had a minute ago that tells me it wasn't the first time you've seen that fine naked ass." Seunghyun shushed him, eyes bugging out. "Hyuk please, we're in public." Soohyuk was laughing outright now. "I knew it, I knew it wasn't _just_ dinner you were having." Seunghyun threw him a dirty look that did little to quell his companion's mirth. "Let's take that table over in the corner." 

Soohyuk leaned across the table, practically leering now. "Details, I need details. I can't believe that you haven't told me sooner. You're a really shitty friend." Seunghyun blinked over at him, surprised. "I am not. Do you tell me every time you have sex?" Soohyuk snickered, easing back a little in his seat. "No, but then I haven't had it with any A list celebrities... yet." Seunghyun sipped his coffee nonchalantly, acting cool as Soohyuk continued to stare him down, although somewhat less intently. "There's not much to tell." Soohyuk exhaled as if all the air had been let out of him, disappointed look on his face. "Oh... _too bad_. Must be why he was only shot from the back." Seunghyun nearly choked on his americano. "That's _not_ what I meant. He was fine in that department, you know, ample. I meant we only did it once. It was just before he left for Cannes. I haven't heard from him and, frankly, I don't know if I ever will." Soohyuk leaned forward again, this time looking concerned. "Are you alright? You're not upset are you?" Seunghyun shrugged, smiling slightly. "I barely know him. It was fun, but I'm not delusional." Soohyuk seemed to be satisfied, sitting back with his coffee once more. "I always thought he and Jung WooSung were..." Seunghyun set his cup down, remembering when JungJae had played his prank, flushing slightly. "He's not." Soohyuk's face turned mischievous suddenly. "He doesn't actually put his arms out when he gets oral, does he? What's up with that?" Seunghyun burst out laughing, shaking his head. Leave it to Soohyuk to bring that up. "No idea. We didn't so... that _was_ really weird, wasn't it?" Soohyuk extended both arms, trying to make as sexy a face as possible under the circumstances. "Well, how do I look?" Seunghyun snorted, tears running down his face. "Really hot."

John gave Seunghyun's elbow a squeeze, smiling happily beside him at the bar. "From the murmurs I've been able to pick up, the movie, as well as your performance, have been very well received." Seunghyun chuckled, glancing around the crowded room. It seemed everyone and their brother had accepted the invitation to the VIP screening and subsequent after party. "Hasn't anyone told you that they liked it? Wouldn't that make it easier to figure out what they were thinking?" John picked up his drink, smiling graciously at someone across the room. "You'd think so, but people are rarely truthful to your face, remember that, Seunghyun. You can pick up on the crowd's reaction much better if you just keep an ear out." Seunghyun nodded, looking around at all the groups of conversing people, looking for a friendly face. "I will, thank you John." John gave him one last squeeze on the elbow before heading out to mingle. "You should really take advantage of this evening. You won't be in this position again." Seunghyun called after him, smiling at his retreating form. "What position is that?" John turned briefly, raising his glass. "Tonight your star is on the rise. Enjoy your newfound popularity." 

Seunghyun turned back to the bar to freshen his drink, John's words still playing in his head. He wondered where Soohyuk had disappeared to. He'd like to drink a cocktail with his best friend on, in all probability, the most important night of his career so far. "What are you drinking?" Seunghyun had seen him earlier of course, had actually hoped that he would not come to the after party. Not that he had anything against him, he was still just slightly embarrassed from the last encounter that they'd had. "I'm, it's just wine. Can I get you something... eh..." Seunghyun looked over into his eyes, wondering what he should call this man, deciding to play it safe and go with the honorific. "Hyung?" WooSung smiled disarmingly, leaning against the bar. "I'll have a scotch and you should too. It's a big night for you." Seunghyun's brows raised ever so slightly, then he set his glass down onto the bar top. "I'm not really a scotch drinker, but..." WooSung shook his head dismissively. "Doesn't matter. The occasion calls for it. I'll order." Seunghyun accepted the tumbler filled with amber liquid with a nod of thanks, giving it a tentative sniff while WooSung watched with an amused expression. "First time?" Seunghyun made a face as the liquid burned his throat, coughing a little. "What gave it away?" WooSung laughed, clapping the younger man on the back. "Lucky guess." 

"You know, I was really curious to see this movie. More specifically, to see you in it." Seunghyun sat beside WooSung now on a small loveseat, knees touching from the angle in which they sat facing each other. It could be considered almost intimate, if they weren't surrounded by so many other people, that is. "So, what did you think? Was your curiosity satisfied... uh... satisfactorily?" Seunghyun's inhibitions were lowered due to his second glass of scotch, and apparently, so was his vocabulary. WooSung didn't seem to care or notice. "It was, yes. I enjoyed the movie quite a bit. Of course, John always makes a fantastic movie, that's a given. The historic plot was so moving and the casting was just perfect. I even liked your performance, I thought you were very good... _for a rookie_." Seunghyun blinked, taking another drink while mulling over his review. Despite what John had said earlier, he felt that WooSung had giving him his honest opinion. "Thank you. That may be the nicest thing anyone's said to me tonight. It's definitely the most straightforward." WooSung chuckled, tapping him on the knee. "You're alright, Junior. You're really starting to grow on me."

JungJae opened his door, not at all surprised to see his best friend standing there holding two cups of take out coffee. He took the one he assumed was for him before turning around to head towards his living room. "Morning." WooSung followed after him, taking a healthy drink from the remaining cup. "Afternoon actually. You missed one hell of a party last night." JungJae looked over at him from where he was reclining on his sofa, feet up on the coffee table in a relaxed manner. "I've been to too many parties lately, I needed a break." WooSung sat down, bullying his feet up next to JungJae's rather roughly. "Excuse me, I forgot you're an internationally known film star now." JungJae chuckled, kicking his friend's feet away from his playfully. "As long as it doesn't happen again, I forgive you." WooSung rolled his eyes. "As if your ego wasn't big enough already. So, aren't you going to ask me?" JungJae side eyed him, cautiously venturing. "Ask you what?" WooSung sipped his coffee avoiding eye contact. "How it was?" JungJae shook his head, examining his fingernails for dirt. "I'm not interested. I'm sure it was fine, great even. John Lee's movies usually are." WooSung leaned forward to set his cup down. "Okay, if you're sure." JungJae smiled, tight lipped. "I am, totally." 

WooSung nodded, smiling back just as tight lipped. "I did have a nice conversation with Junior. He's really starting to grow on me." JungJae side eyed him, wearily. "I told you, I'm not interested." WooSung looked innocently over at him. "Not even if I told you that I popped his cherry?" JungJae just stared blankly for a moment. "What the hell are you talking about?" WooSung shrugged. "Scotch. I gave him his first scotch." JungJae rolled his eyes, chewing on his lip for a moment in thought. "Good for you. Did he... did he mention me? What did he say?" WooSung chuckled, not even trying to hide how much fun he was having at his friend's expense. "I thought you weren't interested?" JungJae sat back to give them some distance, trying to appear unaffected. "I'm not... it's just... you..." WooSung smirked over at him, leaning back as well to get more comfortable. "Me? What about me?" JungJae leaned forward onto his knees, starting to sweat a little. "You just... you seem hell bent on telling me and... I hate to disappoint you." WooSung crossed his feet on the coffee table. "Oh... it's alright. I'm not disappointed." JungJae let out an exasperated breath, getting annoyed now and knocking WooSung's feet off the coffee table altogether. "Just tell me already, you asshole. Did he ask about me or not?" WooSung chuckled, JungJae was so easy to see manipulate. "Hmm... let me think about it. Did Junior ask about you?" JungJae narrowed his eyes, at the point of breaking. " _WooSung_..." WooSung smiled sweetly now, the picture of a caring friend. "You know, I don't think your name came up, not even once." JungJae shook his head, looking down with a laugh. "That's... that's terrific because I haven't even thought about him.... at all. It's much easier this way." 

"That jacket looks fabulous on you. You should definitely get it." Seunghyun turned to get a better view of himself in the full length mirror, Soohyuk standing off to the side appraising him with crossed arms. "I like it, I'm just not sure." Soohyuk rolled his eyes, letting his arms drop. "It's perfect. If you don't buy it, I will. In fact, I'm borrowing it as soon as you'll let me." Seunghyun turned to face his friend, smiling now. "Can I wear it first, is that alright?" Soohyuk gave him a cheeky wink. "Of course, you are paying for it. Where to next?" Seunghyun made his purchase quickly, heading out of the shop doors. "Can we go to that little antique furniture shop on the corner?" Soohyuk made a face of disapproval. " _Ugh_... do we have to? That place is musty and smelly." Seunghyun linked arms with his friend, dragging him across the street with him. "So you'll feel right at home then. Come on, we haven't seen each other like this in forever. Just a short visit and then it's your call." Soohyuk huffed, but it held no heat. "Okay, okay, but coffee next. I need the boost." Seunghyun chuckled as he opened up the shop's door. "Okay, I promise... just a quick visit, then the coffee is on me." Soohyuk followed after him, crinkling his nose at the antiques around him. "Damn right it is." 

Seunghyun lost Soohyuk almost as soon as they entered the shop, too preoccupied with what he saw to make sure that they stayed together. He hadn't been able to browse like this in ages and, despite his protests, he knew that Soohyuk wouldn't begrudge him a good look around. Heading for the back of the shop where he knew he'd found one or two prime offerings in the past, Seunghyun gasped to find an Eames Lounge Chair and Ottoman. "You've got good taste." Seunghyun was surprised, once more, to see JungJae approaching him. "Oh... JungJae... uh... thank you. I've actually been wanting one for some time now." JungJae admired the chair, a moment before looking back at him. "I guess it's your lucky day." Seunghyun fidgeted, keeping his eyes on the chair to collect his thoughts. "I didn't expect to find one here, let alone today." JungJae chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes we make the best finds when we aren't looking." Seunghyun snorted, looking the older actor in the eye now. "More advice?" JungJae colored slightly, looking around the room to see if anyone was nearby. "Seunghyun, I'm sorry that I haven't called you. Cannes was so hectic and..." Seunghyun shook his head, polite smile on his lips. "Don't... _don't_ apologize. You haven't done anything wrong. You were very kind to me, gave me some wonderful advice, and I'm grateful. You don't owe me anything." 

JungJae frowned, sighing deeply at what he was perceiving. "Seunghyun, just let me finish. I never..." "I knew you'd be back here...oh... sorry." Soohyuk looked from man to man, questioning look upon his face. Seunghyun seized the opportunity, grasping his friend by the arm tightly. "Soohyuk, sorry I disappeared. Look who I ran into... it's Lee JungJae... JungJae hyung, this is my friend, Lee Soohyuk." Soohyuk shook his hand with a smile. "So nice to meet you. I really admire your work." JungJae smiled in return, trying his best to be friendly. "Nice meeting you as well. Seunghyun mentioned you to me. Are you also acting now?" Seunghyun cut in, voice sounding a little sharper than he had intended. "Oh, Soohyuk, JungJae hyung gives really good acting tips. Maybe he'll give you some too if you ask nicely." JungJae's frown was back as he stepped closer to Seunghyun, leaving Soohyuk feeling like a third wheel. "If you have a problem with me, then just come out and say it. Don't say one thing, but mean another, and _for Christ sake's_ , keep your voice down." Seunghyun blanched, unnerved by JungJae's tone, and began tugging on Soohyuk's arm to get the dumbfounded model moving. " _I... I promised Soohyuk_..." JungJae ruffled his own hair in frustration as he watched them hurry away from him. 

Outside, Soohyuk turned to his friend. "You okay?" Seunghyun couldn't speak, the lump in his throat was so thick. He nodded, but the tears were threatening to escape, so he looked away. Soohyuk hailed a taxi, shoving him inside quickly, holding Seunghyun's hand the entire time. Up in Soohyuk's apartment, Seunghyun curled up on the couch while the model made them tea. "Here, drink this, you'll feel better." Seunghyun sat up, accepting the cup with a sniffle. "Really?" Soohyuk flopped down next to him, letting out the breath he'd been holding seemingly since they'd left the antiques shop. "I don't know, but it seemed like the thing to do. What happened to barely knowing him and not being delusional?" Seunghyun shrugged, leaning his head on Soohyuk's shoulder. "That was before I saw him again. I mean, I _do_ barely know him to some extent, so that's true. Apparently I am delusional because when I saw him... I thought... I mean I hoped. Oh Hyuk, he's _so_ perfect for me on so many levels. I really thought we had connected, but he must have only been having fun with me, killing time. I'm such a colossal moron, I should have realized." Soohyuk wrapped an arm around him, drawing him closer. "If that's the case, then who needs him? You're fabulous and if he's too stupid to see that, good riddance. He's probably not even going to be able to do it much longer anyway. You don't want to be saddled with some broken old man anyway." Seunghyun half sobbed, half laughed at the thought. "He's not ancient, _Jesus Hyuk_ , and he is such a nice guy. That's the problem, he's so damn nice. I could hate him if he were an asshole. He's just not into me that way. I can't be mad at that." Soohyuk chuckled, turning on the TV. "Well, I can. I'll be mad for you." Seunghyun closed his eyes, trying to relax. "Sounds like a good deal. You be mad and I'll be sad." 

WooSung took his seat, crossing his long legs as he settled in for what promised to be an entertaining afternoon. He could tell the exact moment his best friend entered the venue without even looking up from the program he has been perusing, JungJae's distinctive giggle reaching his ears long before WooSung had caught sight of him. "This place is packed. You been here long?" WooSung raised his head, looking pointedly at the bottle of water in JungJae's hand. "You only got one?" JungJae sat down, brows rising in confusion. " _What_?" WooSung gestured to the water bottle with his program. "The water, you didn't get me one?" JungJae rolled his eyes, handing the bottle to his friend. "Take it. I don't want to have to get up anyway." WooSung gestured across the empty runway in front of them. "John Lee is here." JungJae shrugged noncommittally. "I said it was packed, everyone is here." WooSung took a healthy swig from his new water bottle. "Junior's with him. I thought you might want a heads up." JungJae cleared his throat, feeling the press of the crowd around him suddenly, throat going dry as tiny beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead. "Well, I don't, but thanks." 

Seunghyun had seen them, of course he had, they were hard to miss after all. First it had been WooSung sitting casually looking over his program without a care in the world, lounging in his seat as if he owned the place. Once he'd caught sight of the lanky actor, he'd known it was just a matter of time before he'd be joined by his cohort, his partner in crime. It seemed wherever one went, the other was sure to be either one step behind or one step ahead depending on who arrived first. Today it was WooSung, and just the sight of the empty seat beside him had put Seunghyun on edge worse than when he'd auditioned for John the first time. Once JungJae had arrived, Seunghyun's mood went from nervous to sour. The least the older actor could have done would be to look bad, but no, JungJae had the nerve to look as good as ever, curly locks cascading over his forehead in just the way that Seunghyun loved. He would have made a beeline for the exit before that fine ass had even touched it's seat if not for two things... Soohyuk was walking in this very influential fashion show, and he had invited John to accompany him because he was so very sweet and, honestly, Seunghyun could do so much worse.

"John, will you excuse me? I'm going to use the restroom before the show starts. I don't want to miss Soohyuk." John’s lips turned up at the corners slightly as he accepted the half drained water bottle that Seunghyun handed him to hold with a slightly lingering touch. "Of course. Take your time, I'll be fine." Seunghyun smiled before turning to walk away, John really was the sweetest man. At the sinks, Seunghyun took an extra moment to get it together before heading back out again. As much as he'd like to, he couldn't hide in the restroom all day, how would that look? With one last glance at his reflection, he turned for the door. Just as he was about to cross its threshold, JungJae stepped through essentially blocking his path. The two stood there, awkwardly staring at each other for the briefest of moments, before they simultaneously stepped aside, Seunghyun to his left and JungJae to his right, leaving them in the exact same predicament. JungJae chuckled although it came out sounding forced, clearing his throat immediately afterwards. “Sorry, let me just...” He stepped left, allowing Seunghyun a clear path of escape which he took, muttering a word of thanks as he hurried by. JungJae felt his stomach clench suddenly, reaching out to grab ahold of the younger man’s wrist before he could make a clean break. “Seunghyun, wait... that day in the antique store... if I...” Seunghyun shook his head, finally looking up into JungJae’s eyes. “No, it was all me. I owe you an apology. I was... I made assumptions... I shouldn’t have. You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m really sorry JungJae hyung. I hope you can forgive me.” 

JungJae sighed, stomach tightening even more. “Stop it... you were right to be upset. I purposely didn’t contact you when I got back from Cannes, just like I avoided going to your VIP screening.” Seunghyun’s eyes registered hurt for the briefest of moments before he schooled his expression back to one of politely respectful. “I’m sure that you had your reasons, you were under no obligation to come or to call me for that matter. I completely understand. Don’t worry about it, hyung.” The normally mild mannered JungJae let out a huff of annoyance and tugged the younger man back inside the restroom. “Why are you being like this?” Seunghyun furrowed his brows, tugging his wrist free from JungJae’s grasp. “Like what, hyung?” JungJae ran a hand through his curly locks, narrowing his eyes as his frustration with the younger man came to a head. “Call me hyung one more time and you’ll be sorry.” Seunghyun’s eyebrows raised in mock surprise, his own annoyance bubbling to the surface. “Oh? What should I call you then? Mr. Lee? I know, how about Sunbaenim?” Pushed past his breaking point from both Seunghyun’s words and his own guilty conscience, JungJae reacted without thinking. The adrenaline coursing through his system making him irrational and impulsive. Before either of them could even blink, JungJae had bullied his way into Seunghyun’s personal space, caging him in against the sinks while connecting their lips in the steamiest of kisses. 

Seunghyun clung to him, his hands gripping JungJae’s shoulders as if they were a life line. All through the kiss he could hear music in his ears, a raspy voice singing out a sultry tune. JungJae pulled away, lips turned up at the corners in a more familiar way. “Not so brotherly now.” Seunghyun inhaled a lungful of air, clearly flustered as JungJae brushed back the hair from his face. “I like this song and I like your new look. What made you decide to go white?” Blinking, Seunghyun licked his lips as he came back down to earth. “I’m doing a magazine spread. Song? What song?” JungJae pulled back, giving him some space. “The one that’s being piped in here... Wishing Well I think it’s called. You okay?” Seunghyun stood up straight, eyes bugging out. “The music... the show must be starting... _shit_... Soohyuk...” JungJae stopped him before he could dash out the door. “Wait, what are you doing after the show?” Now Seunghyun was the one who was invading JungJae’s personal space, wrapping his arms around his neck to give him another kiss. “What would you like me to be doing, old man?” JungJae’s grin was wide, eyes crinkling up at the corners to hear the teasing tone once more. “Having dinner with me to start.” Seunghyun pulled back to look in the older man’s eyes. “That sounds... _shit_...” JungJae's brows shot up in surprise. “Excuse me?” Seunghyun shook his head, looking fretful suddenly. “I can’t. I’m here with John.” JungJae eyed him warily. “Here with John as in...” Seunghyun was frowning now, looking just as miserable as when he’d run away from him in the antiques shop. “As in my date.” JungJae looked incredulous to hear it and slightly annoyed again. “ _Your date?_ Are you kidding me? What happened to not being interested in John in that way?” Seunghyun shrugged, becoming annoyed himself once again. “Well, he’s a nice guy, good looking and nobody else seemed interested. Why wouldn’t I change my mind?” JungJae kicked the wall in frustration. “ _I_ was interested, you could have waited, given me a chance.” Seunghyun crosses his arms, refusing to look at him. “I’m not a mind reader and John is very persuasive. Speaking of which, I’d better get back. Nice seeing you.” 

As he made his way back to his seat, Seunghyun could hear the music more clearly now, it was Wishing Well that was playing, JungJae had been right. A shiver ran up his spine when he noticed John looking not at the runway in front of him, but directly at him. He mustered a smile, sitting back down beside his ‘date’. “Sorry I was gone so long. I hope you weren’t too bored.” John handed Seunghyun back his water bottle, what could only be described as an indulgent smile upon his lips. “As long as you’re alright, that’s all that matters. I amused myself with people watching. I was also visited by a young idol that I know briefly, Kim JaeJoong... nice guy and a very talented artist.” Seunghyun smiled, forcing himself to avoid looking across the runway where the two older actors were seated and to focus solely on either John or the runway. “I’m glad, I’m not anticipating leaving your side again for the rest of the show.” John reached out and pat Seunghyun’s knee in a rare public display of affection. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear that.”

To anyone who may have noticed WooSung sitting there, he was the picture of nonchalance, smiling at someone here, nodding hello to another there. In reality, he was keenly observing all the going’s on with certain key individuals in his sight line, never missing a thing. WooSung could see the nervous jiggle of a certain director’s foot while his companion was away, as well as the glances he would casually throw his way or more precisely to the empty seat beside him. Once Junior returned, WooSung was quick to note the same flustered countenance that he’d observed that ill fated evening when he’d broken up JungJae’s little tête-à-tête. It only stood to reason that John, with his own excellent powers of observation, would also be able to pick up on it as well as ascertain the reason why. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out when two people disappeared for a length of time together what they may have gotten up to. JungJae was really slipping these days and WooSung had no qualms about letting him know just how big an ass he was being. What were friends for if not to point out your foibles. 

JungJae finally returned to his seat appearing, for all intents and purposes, to look normal or as normal as a person who had just spent so long a time in the restroom could... to the untrained eye at least. WooSung, of course, knew him better than just about anyone, and could see right through the facade JungJae was trying to project. He could tell something was eating at him as he sat there watching the fashion show with a dull expression, not enjoying himself one bit. Knowing exactly how the press viewed their longstanding relationship, calling them the “Cheongdam-dong Married Couple” and eating up any interaction like rabid fan girls, WooSung didn’t hesitate to grasp the back of Jungjae’s neck in a less than subtle way, tugging him closer to whisper in his ear. “Get it together, you look like a lovesick puppy right now. There’s plenty of other young actors out there to mentor.” JungJae shook off his grasp, and for a moment looked as if he’d shake off his moodiness as well. He even broke out into a smile, but it never reached his eyes the way it usually did. WooSung knew right away that he’d pushed too far. “Just... leave it alone.” JungJae stood too quickly, almost knocking his chair over in the process. WooSung’s quick thinking and equally quick hands the only reason that he didn’t. JungJae laughed, patting WooSung on the shoulder as he did. To anyone watching, he might have appeared tipsy versus about to lose his shit, which was infinitely more accurate. “Leave _me_ alone too.” WooSung risked a glance in Junior’s direction as JungJae made his exit from the venue. From the rigid posture and unfocused eyes, WooSung knew that Seunghyun had seen JungJae’s unceremonious departure even though his eyes remained rooted on the runway. John, however, made no such pretenses, staring directly at WooSung, expression lacking any emotion, the entire time.

“Did you enjoy it? Was I fabulous or what?” Seunghyun smiled as enthusiastically as he could muster, shaking his head slightly. “Of course, you were the best one up there.” Soohyuk finished off his drink, eyeing his best friend in the process. “That’s actually true. Is that still your first drink? Why are you still nursing it? Did I tell you that WooBin is here? We’re doing a drama together soon so he came to offer moral support. Maybe the four of us could...” Seunghyun set his half-drunk glass of wine down on the table beside them. “I’m not really in the partying mood, sorry Hyuk, headache.” Soohyuk looked momentarily sympathetic before he raised both brows in thought. “Maybe you’re just hungry, we could...” Seunghyun leaned in to kiss his cheek, giving his shoulders a squeeze as well. “Can I have a rain check? I think I need to go to bed.” Soohyuk sighed, but he understood. “I’m sorry, of course. Where is John anyway?” Seunghyun looked around, spying his date speaking with some industry people. “He’s over there. I’ll just go tell him I’m not feeling well. Let me know how things go with WooBin.” Soohyuk gave him hug goodbye. “I will. Feel better. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Seunghyun waved as he walked off, feeling more than a little guilty for lying to Soohyuk. “Excuse me John, I think I’m heading home. I’ve got a killer headache.” John Excused himself from his conversation to leave with Seunghyun right away. “You can stay if you like, I hate to ruin your good time.” John shook his head, hint of a smile upon his lips. “We came together, we should leave that way as well. I’ll see you home safe and sound.” Seunghyun smiled, the guilt once again making him feel worse than he already did.

Arriving at Seunghyun’s condo, John wrapped what he hoped would be a comforting arm around his date as they made their way to his door. “Thank you for a lovely evening. I do hope that we can do this again soon.” Seunghyun swallowed, looking down at the floor before meeting John’s eyes. “You’re such a dear, sweet man...” John sighed, moving to stand directly in front of Seunghyun. “Don’t finish that sentence. You haven’t even given me a chance, not really.” Seunghyun shook his head, frowning. “I don’t want to hurt you, John. I genuinely care about you too much to lead you on.” John’s lips turned up at the corners in a wistful way. “We could be so good together you and I.” Seunghyun chuckled, blush rising in his cheeks. “I can’t tell you how flattering that is for me to hear. You’re a remarkable man, John. I wish things were different.” John leaned in, depositing a soft kiss upon Seunghyun’s lips. “So do I. Get some rest, Seunghyun. Think things over and we’ll talk soon. I care about you too much to see you get hurt as well.” Seunghyun tried to take John’s advice, he really did. Rest just didn’t seem to come easily for him, nor did rational thought. The bottle of wine he had opened doing little to help him in either department. What he did end up doing instead was downloading Wishing Well from iTunes so that he could listen to it on repeat while picturing JungJae’s lingering kisses in his mind, leaving him both frustrated and sad. 

Wishing Well: Terrence Trent D’Arby: https://youtu.be/n2Nd_lS9Kcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little FYI regarding this chapter: Soohyuk is referring to a particular position that Lee JungJae adopts in the film, The Housemaid, while being pleasured orally. He looks as if he’s being crucified honestly, and it’s a bit odd. Honestly, it’s not my favorite Lee JungJae movie although I think his performance is very good.


	3. Friends and Lovers

“I really don’t see what the issue here is. You’ve got one man interested in dating you and another who only seems interested in himself.” Seunghyun leaned back against his kitchen counter, regarding his best friend with a pensive expression. Soohyuk went on, seating himself at Seunghyun’s island, tired of standing by this point. “Look, you said yourself that you didn’t expect to hear from the guy again which tells me that you must have understood on some level that he was only in it for fun. Why even give him a second thought now? Just because he kissed you at my show doesn’t mean he’s really interested, you know that.” Seunghyun chewed on his lip, finally speaking up. “He said that he was. Why else would he get so upset about me being there with John?” The look Soohyuk gave him spoke volumes, it was a look that had heard it all before. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe his ego was bruised for one. You know these older actor types, think they’re the only game in town. He was probably shocked that you could even think of seeing anyone else, the pompous ass.” Seunghyun shook his head, leaping to JungJae’s defense. “You don’t even know him, Hyuk. He’s not like that, he’s a...” Soohyuk scoffed, eyebrow raised in condemnation. “ _Nice guy?_ Seunghyun, nice guys don’t leave you hanging then expect you to just be available at the drop of a hat. Tell me again how John left things with you.” Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. “He was very understanding, the perfect gentleman. Of course I didn’t mention kissing JungJae, but I think he understood my dilemma.” Soohyuk gave him a pointed look. “He understood alright. He’s a pretty smart guy and from what I’ve heard, you two were missing in action for longer than necessary. John sounds like the very definition of a nice guy.” Seunghyun’s eyes went wide. “ _People knew_...” Soohyuk chuckled, standing once again. “Not really, but two men alone in the restroom for that length of time? John had to come to his own conclusions. He is pretty bright from what I’ve heard. I can’t tell you what to do, but if I were in your shoes, I’d be taking John up on his offer.” 

“You made it, fantastic.” WooSung stood from his seat at the bar in the trendy Seoul eatery to greet his best friend with a friendly pat on the back. “I was afraid that you might still be angry with me and wouldn’t show up.” JungJae chuckled, taking the seat beside him and accepting the glass of Ballentine’s scotch that was offered to him. “I was never mad, not really. I just needed some time to clear my head.” WooSung nodded, sipping from his own glass as he listened. “So have you, cleared your head?” JungJae wore that half smile of his, the one he broke out when he was being particularly hard on himself. “Yeah, I’m pretty clear up there.” WooSung didn’t take the bait, it was no fun teasing him when he was feeling low. “Well good. I have something that should cheer you up even more.” JungJae raised both brows slightly, interested. “What’s that? More scotch?” WooSung smirked, finishing off his drink and jiggling the cubes in his empty glass for emphasis. “Sure, we can have more scotch with dinner, but that’s not it.” JungJae chuckled more lightheartedly now, beginning to enjoy himself. “Did you special order that soufflé that I like?” WooSung stood up, re-buttoning his jacket. “No, not the soufflé. I invited some guests to join us and I can see that they’ve arrived, so be nice.” JungJae looked wary suddenly, all traces of mirth gone from his face as he craned his neck to see who WooSung was referring to. He moved to stand up, disapproval etched upon his features. “I’m leaving.” WooSung pushed him back onto his chair, smile plastered on his face. “Don’t embarrass me. It’s just dinner. No one’s expecting you to start up a romance here. Just relax and have some fun.”

Soohyuk and WooBin sat together at the bar sipping on cocktails while they waited for their table to be ready. They hadn’t started filming their new drama yet, but had already been out together several times. He and WooBin just clicked, could talk easily, and the attraction he felt for his castmate was mutual, he was sure if it. The way WooBin left lingering touches on his body made him certain that he was just as interested in a physical relationship as Soohyuk was. Things were certainly starting to look up for Soohyuk, both professionally and personally. There wasn’t much that could drag him down, not tonight at least, when he was pretty sure that he and WooBin would be taking their relationship to the next level. “This place is nice. I haven’t been here before.” WooBin grinned over at him as they were led to their table by the Maitre D. “Me neither, but it must be pretty good because I just caught sight of Jung WooSung in one of those private rooms.” Soohyuk turned back to look, but only saw the closed door. “Hmm... yeah... must be then.” WooBin raised a brow, confused by his companion’s change of mood. “Everything alright? Did I say or do something wrong?” Soohyuk shook his head, smile returning as he took his seat. “Everything is fine, sorry. It’s just been a long day.” WooBin smiled at the busboy who filled their water glasses. “We didn’t have to meet up, I would have understood. You could have taken a rain check.” Soohyuk looked directly into WooBin’s eyes, not wanting any miscommunication to occur. “I wanted to see you tonight, I... really _want_ to be with you tonight.” WooBin swallowed his drink, nearly choking, as he caught on quickly. “I’m glad about that because I really want to be with you tonight as well.” Soohyuk snorted, slightly red in the face. “So now that we’ve cleared that up, let’s eat. I’m starving.” 

JungJae sighed, watching WooSung flirting with the young actress beside him while he was left to entertain his own ‘date’ alone. Flirting didn’t really seem to cover what his oldest friend was doing at the moment, more like foreplay as the two sat practically on top of each other, sharing their meals and more than the occasional kiss. Normally, JungJae wouldn’t mind this behavior from his friend. That’s what the private rooms were meant for, to behave as you liked away from prying eyes. He and WooSung had shared such rooms on several occasions, enjoying the company of friends, lovers, whomever, uninhibited by social etiquette. Tonight, however, JungJae was feeling somewhat annoyed over the entire thing. Maybe it was the fact that WooSung hadn’t bothered to ask him if he was interested in sharing anyone else’s company. Maybe it was the fact that it was getting way too stuffy in this small room with the amorous antics taking place across the booth from him. More likely though, it was the fact that JungJae’s supposed date, YoonHee, was feeling emboldened by their companion’s actions and kept trying to do the same to him, sliding closer by the second until she was nearly crushing him into the corner of the booth. “Oppa, can I try a bite of yours?” JungJae freed his arm from its human prison, finally laying it on the back of the booth in defeat. “Of course, help yourself.” He may have been growing annoyed at the situation, but he was still trying to be a gentleman about it. It wasn’t YoonHee’s fault that WooSung had thrust him into this situation without his permission. “Oppa, let’s have more wine.” 

Walking out of the restaurant together, WooBin and Soohyuk paused at the scene before them. Jung WooSung was standing beside Lee JungJae engaged in, what appeared to be from their vantage point, a deep discussion. Not a word could be heard as the two actors kept their voices low, but whatever it was that they were discussing seemed of the utmost importance. A hand to Soohyuk’s chest roused him from his thoughts on what it could be. “You’re blocking the entire doorway, _do you mind?_ ” WooBin blinked, stepping back automatically as the two women stepped past he and Soohyuk. “How rude.” Soohyuk nodded in agreement, craning his neck to follow where the two women were going. WooBin snickered, nudging Soohyuk slightly. “Figures... no wonder they were so full of themselves. You know, I always thought that Jung WooSung and Lee JungJae were together.” Soohyuk rolled his eyes, scowling at the scene before him. “Yeah well, they’re not.” WooBin bit his lip, frowning. “Did I say something wrong again?” Soohyuk shook his head, sighing. “No, you’re fine. You’re not the asshole here.” 

The asshole, or JungJae, was currently trying to maintain a sense of decorum while his ‘date’ seemed to have no idea what the word even meant. Hanging, pawing and doing everything in her power to kiss him, YoonHee had let alcohol and her enthusiasm for being out with the older actor get the best of her. JungJae was ever the gentleman, but he was seething on the inside, ready to let WooSung have it as soon as they were alone. “Oppa, will you take me home?” JungJae shot a look over to WooSung who surely had his own ideas on how this evening would end. “Of course, we all will. Can’t have you getting lost.” YoonHee pouted, trying to be cute but only coming off as pathetic at this point. “But Oppa, I thought...” JungJae was used to ducking out on dates. Years of relationship avoidance had taught him well. He practically pushed her into the car once it arrived. “I’ve got an early call on the set tomorrow.” WooSung smirked at him, raising an inquisitive brow. “What set is this?” JungJae ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “My television set, and don’t think for one minute that you’re off the hook for all of this.” WooSung rolled his eyes, following his friend into the car after the women. “I try to do something nice and this is the thanks I get.” 

Seunghyun opened his door, nearly being bowled over by Soohyuk in the process. “Oh good, you’re awake.” Seunghyun raised a brow, following after his friend to stare at him in disbelief. “You texted me and told me you were coming over, of course I’m awake. You made it seem urgent... used all caps.” Soohyuk rolled his eyes, making himself at home on the couch. “You’ll thank me once you’ve heard what I have to say.” Seunghyun sat beside him looking uneasy. “What is it, what’s wrong? I thought you were on a date.” Soohyuk nodded, glancing over toward the doorway. “I was... am actually. WooBin is in the hallway.” Seunghyun’s brows raised comically high. “He’s... _Hyuk_ , you left your date standing in my hallway? What the hell are you thinking? You still have to work with this guy. At least get through shooting a few episodes before you show him all the crazy.” Soohyuk stood to let WooBin in, shaking his head. “I am not crazy and WooBin is pretty cool. I was just trying to spare you some embarrassment, but fine, have it your way.” 

Seunghyun was at a total loss now as WooBin entered his living room wearing an awkward smile. “Sorry to disturb you. I’m Kim WooBin, it’s nice to meet you.” Seunghyun answered with an equally awkward handshake. “Choi Seunghyun, the pleasure is all mine. Can I offer you a drink?” WooBin shook his head, glancing at Soohyuk briefly. “No, thanks. Can I use your bathroom though?” Seunghyun nodded, pointing him in the right direction. “Of course, just down the hall.” Once WooBin had walked off, Seunghyun turned to Soohyuk once again. “He seems nice. So what was so important that you interrupted your date to come here?” Soohyuk let out a sigh. “When we were leaving the restaurant tonight, WooBin and I saw Jung WooSung and Lee JungJae waiting for their car.” Seunghyun shrugged, not understanding what the big deal was. “So? They’re best friends, like we are. It’s not unusual to go to dinner with your best friend is it?” Soohyuk shook his head, trying to be gentle about it. “No, it isn’t. They had company tonight though.” Seunghyun walked over to his sideboard, pouring himself a glass of wine. “Again, so what? Why are you making such a big...” Soohyuk frowned over at him, crossing his arms in annoyance. “They were with dates, Seunghyun. The bitch JungJae was with almost knocked me over to get to him.” 

Seunghyun took a long sip from his glass, trying to appear unaffected by the news, but Soohyuk knew better. “It’s a free country. It’s not like we...” Soohyuk stood before him now, hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” Seunghyun scoffed, setting his glass down. “Yeah... I’m... was he attractive? His date I mean.” Soohyuk gave a halfhearted shrug. “She was pretty in an obvious kind of way. Her rude behavior and public drunkenness were a real turn off though.” Seunghyun picked his wineglass back up, downing the rest. “Why did you have to tell me?” Soohyuk wrapped an arm around Seunghyun’s neck. “Because, I don’t want you pining over that asshole especially when he’s out dating and having fun.” Seunghyun gave him a tight hug. “You’re a good friend, Hyuk. I think you should go tell WooBin he can come out of the bathroom now.” Soohyuk sniggered, pulling away. “What a great guy he is. Giving us space to talk.” Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “He’s a prince. I just hope for your sake that he didn’t fall asleep in my tub.” 

Fun was not a word that JungJae would have used to describe his evening last night. More like annoying. It wasn’t necessarily YoonHee that he was annoyed with either. She was just trying to have a good time and under normal circumstances, he would have found her appealing and joined in. Last night was not normal for him, however, and putting his finger on the reason why was causing him more distress than he cared to have on a Saturday morning. When WooSung knocked on his door wearing a charismatic smile and holding his favorite take away coffee, JungJae slammed the door right in his face. “Oh come on, you know you’re not really mad at me. I went way out of my way to get this for you.” JungJae opened the door, smiling tight lipped as he grabbed the coffee from his friend’s hand. “ _Thanks_ , I appreciate it.” WooSung was left, once again, staring at the closed door. “I have a key you know. I’m only trying to be polite.” JungJae opened the door a crack, chain in place. “Since when?” WooSung rolled his eyes. “Do you really want to have this conversation through your door? Alright... **_I’m sorry that you’ve discovered that you’re impotent. It must be hard for you, or I guess it’s not._** ” JungJae immediately unchained his door, opening it just in time to see his neighbor, Mrs. Hong, walking by with her Pekingese, embarrassed look on her face. “Get in here asshole.” 

“I knew you weren’t really mad at me.” JungJae ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I couldn’t exactly leave you in my hallway, could I? Who knows what you’d say?” WooSung chuckled as he made himself comfortable at his friend’s table. “It did the trick, didn’t it?” JungJae took the seat opposite him. “Sure, now Mrs. Hong thinks I have erectile disfunction, but as long as you got what you wanted, that’s terrific.” WooSung snickered into his own coffee, finding the entire thing pretty funny. “It’s your own fault, chaining the damn door like that.” JungJae stood up, agitated now. “ _My fault?_ I suppose being put into that awkward situation last night was my fault as well.” WooSung sighed, he was hoping that was water under the bridge. “What’s this really about? This isn’t like you at all. We’ve both fixed each other up before... tons of times. Why couldn’t you just go with it and have some fun?” JungJae shook his head, frowning. “Because I... just forget it. Next time just check with me first.” WooSung stared at him a long minute. “Is this because of Junior?” JungJae sipped from his cup, trying to look disinterested. “Absolutely not.” WooSung pressed, ignoring his lie. “Because ever since you first started with him you’ve been off.” JungJae was half laughing now at the absurdity. “I have not. Did you forget how busy I’ve been going to Cannes, not to mention promoting my movie here.” WooSung backed off slightly. “How could I when you remind me every day? I just think that Junior got under your skin more than your admitting. You always did have a soft spot for the pretty ones.” JungJae drained the rest of his coffee before speaking. “Well, you’re wrong. You are right about one thing though, I have been off. It must be the fatigue.” WooSung drained his own cup. “Must be.”

“I was pleasantly surprised to hear from you. I take it this means you’ve given some thought to our last conversation.” Seunghyun nodded, smiling over at the older man through the dim lighting of the bar. “It does. I’m still leery of hurting you, but I also can’t deny my attraction to you.” John smiled, happy enough with that answer for now. “Why don’t we just relax and take things slow, see where we end up.” Seunghyun nodded, accepting the refill to his wineglass without any protests. “I like the sound of that. A no pressure kind of relationship.” John returned the bottle back to the table, lifting up his own newly filled glass immediately afterwards. “None at all. In fact, let’s just call this casual dating until you feel more at ease. I understand the stressors that you’re up against. Let’s not make this be another. I want this... _us_... to be a good experience for you... for both of us. Alright?” Seunghyun licked the wine from his lips, noticing how close John was sitting in the booth. “Alright, thank you John.” John reached over to cup his cheek, bringing their lips together in a lingering and extremely public kiss. Seunghyun tensed enough for John to pull back with a wry smirk. “Don’t worry, I chose this bar and this particular booth for both their privacy and discretion. I would never put you in harms way, trust me.” Seunghyun visibly relaxed, moving just a little closer to his date. “I’m sorry, force of habit.” John smiled over at him. “No worries. Shall we take a selfie together? Nothing wrong with me posting a picture with my latest leading man to my Instagram account, is there?” Seunghyun leaned into the shot, flashing the peace sign. “Not at all. John, I’m having a great time so far, thank you.” John snapped a few pictures. “You’re welcome and so am I.”

“Would you like to come in for a coffee or maybe a nightcap?” John smiled at the offer as his young date unlocked the door to his villa. “Are you sure? You’re not too tired for company?” Seunghyun turned back to face him, tilting his head slightly. “I wouldn’t have asked if I were. Please, unless you’re tired yourself, I’d love the company.” John obliged, toeing off his shoes and following after him. “I’m not tired at all.” Seunghyun called over his shoulder as he headed towards his kitchen. “Make yourself comfortable on the sofa. I’ll be right there.” John sat down admiring the decor as he’d done on every visit to the young actor’s home. “Here we go. I hope you don’t mind more wine. I like to end the evening with a nice glass.” John accepted the glass with a smile. “Not at all. I love kicking back with a good vintage after a long day.” Seunghyun joined him on the sofa, smiling softly. “It is soothing. John, I want to thank you again for such a lovely evening. You’ve been the perfect gentleman and I appreciate that.” John set his glass down onto the coffee table, edging just a hair closer. “Nobody’s perfect, Seunghyun. That’s a tough ideal to live up to.” Seunghyun chuckled, turning his body to face his date more fully. “That’s true, but you’ve been very understanding of me and my feelings. I only meant that I appreciate your consideration.” John smiled as his hand made its way into Seunghyun’s hair. “I do understand which is why I told you we should take things slowly.” Seunghyun unconsciously leaned into his touch, tongue licking at his own lips nervously. “Mmm... I agree... slowly.” Their lips joined, kissing languidly at first, a simple exploration of each other which soon became much more. John deepened the kiss, plundering the younger man’s mouth with a practiced ease, tongue swiftly seeking out all he had to offer while Seunghyun groaned in his arms. 

Things were escalated so quickly that neither quite realized how far they were progressing until Seunghyun accidentally knocked over his wineglass, the spill bringing them both back to reality rather quickly. “ _Shit... my rug!_ ” John was up from the sofa in a flash. “Let me help you with that.” Seunghyun, looking disheveled, shirt open and hanging out of his pants, rushed for the spot cleaner. “No, it’s alright. I’ve got it. The important thing is to treat it right away.” John knelt beside him, pushing the coffee table out of the way for better access. “Is this imported?” Seunghyun was blotting up the stain diligently. “Hmm... yeah, it’s Turkish. I think it’s going to be alright though. The stain seems to be lifting.” John stood to remove both the spilled wineglass and his own half full glass from the area. “I’ll just take these into the kitchen for you.” Seunghyun looked up from his place on the rug. “You don’t have to.” John was already halfway there. “It’s no problem. I feel partway responsible for the spill, it’s the least I can do.” By the time he had returned, the coffee table was back in place and the stain was soaking quite nicely. John couldn’t help but notice that in the short time that he’d been gone, Seunghyun had also managed to straightened out his clothing. His shirt re-buttoned and tucked into his pants. “Hopefully that should do the trick. If not, I’ll have to have it professionally cleaned.” John nodded, straightening out his own disheveled clothing and smoothing down his unruly hair. “Well, I’m sorry this happened.” Seunghyun brushed it off. “It’s not your fault, I did it. Soohyuk once dropped an entire plate of japchae out here. That came out so I’m not too worried.” John chuckled, shaking his head. “He doesn’t look as if he’d eat a plate of anything.” Seunghyun grinned, thinking of his friend. “That’s probably why he dropped it.” John sighed, when Seunghyun didn’t make any moves to sit on the sofa. “It’s getting late, I should probably get going.” Seunghyun smiled awkwardly at that. “Sorry that I ruined the nightcap.” John took his hand, leading him towards the door. “You didn’t. Accidents happen. I had a wonderful time. I’ll call you.” Seunghyun nodded, smiling as John gave him one last kiss and was out the door. 

“How was your evening? I saw the post of you two on Instagram. Looks like you two were having a good time.” Seunghyun nodded in agreement, sipping from his coffee. “It _was_ nice. The wine was excellent.” Soohyuk raised a brow, red flag going up at his friend’s evasive response. “Did you _not_ have a good time?” Seunghyun set his cup down, trying to look as normal as possible. “Of course I did. John is intelligent, funny and very attractive. It would be hard not to have a good time with him.” Soohyuk blinked over at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Are you trying to convince yourself or me?” Seunghyun rolled his eyes, fidgeting with his cup. “Neither, I really _did_ have a good time. It’s just...” Soohyuk let out a deep exhale. “Here we go. What’s wrong?” Seunghyun chewed on his bottom lip for a beat or two. “We were on my couch... _kissing_... and I... I accidentally knocked over my glass of wine. Spilled it all over my rug.” Soohyuk leaned back in his seat, face relaxing. “Oh... is that all? I’m sure you were embarrassed but it’s no big deal.” Seunghyun looked over at Soohyuk, avoiding direct eye contact. “The truth is, I wasn’t, embarrassed I mean. I was more relieved than anything else. Hyuk, I did it on purpose.” Soohyuk furrowed his brow, not understanding. “You knocked the glass over on purpose? But why? Was he a bad kisser or something?” Seunghyun shook his head, looking miserable. “No, it wasn’t that. It was all happening so fast suddenly. One minute we were taking and the next going at it like two jungle cats on the Savanna. I tried to go with it, but for some reason I just couldn’t let myself.” Soohyuk looked incredulous. “So you purposely stained your rug after all that shit you gave me over the japchae? Seems a bit extreme. Is this about that asshole, JungJae?” Seunghyun shook his head, face a complete blank. “Absolutely not. Haven’t even given him a second thought.” Soohyuk wasn't convinced, not by a long shot. “So is that it for John then?” Seunghyun shook his head, finally making eye contact once again. “No, I do like him. Maybe we can just stick to public dates for now. Until I’m more comfortable at least.” Soohyuk snorted, making his tone light. “You’d better or you’ll ruin your precious decor.”


	4. Can’t Get You Off My Mind

“What do you think of this one?” John stood back, eyeing the painting thoughtfully. “I like it, I think it just might be my favorite so far this evening.” SeungHyun smiled over at his date, catching sight of a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye... _shit, not again_. John was looking at him expectantly, so he couldn’t just stand there as if he’d been struck mute. “I... I agree. Shall we step outside for a moment? I’m feeling a bit claustrophobic suddenly.” If John knew the real reason for his date’s sudden bout of claustrophobia he didn’t let on, he simply followed along behind SeungHyun towards the door without a word. “Feel better?” John hurried to light the cigarette that SeungHyun held between his lips before lighting his own. “Yes, thank you. The crowds are coming in droves to this exhibition it seems.” John took his time, inhaling the nicotine before exhaling a cloud of smoke. “ _Hmm yes_ , lots of A listers.” SeungHyun said nothing in return, simply continuing to smoke in silence. John enjoyed his young companion’s company immensely, however he wanted that enjoyment to be on a mutual level. They’d been dating for a while now and it seemed that he was making no headway on that particular front, much to his extreme disappointment. 

“ _SeungHyun_...” The younger man lifted his head to look at him, his eyes cloudy as if he were lost in thought. “Yes?” John reached out a hand to cup his cheek. “SeungHyun, no one likes to feel as if they’re in a one sided relationship.” SeungHyun’s eyes widened in surprise and he took the hand that had been cupping his cheek in his own. “I don’t feel that way.” John just smiled wistfully and SeungHyun realized his error. “Oh, you mean, but John I _do_ care for you.” John raised a brow, chuckling softly. “Not the way I’d like you to and I’m not sure you ever will.” At SeungHyun’s crestfallen expression, John just smiled warmly. “No, it’s alright. You can’t force someone to have those types of feelings for you. It either happens or it doesn’t. Believe it or not, I’ve been on the other side of this situation myself. I realize it’s not fun for anyone. I would like it if we can still be friends. I would hate to lose you entirely.” SeungHyun hugged him tightly. “Of course we can. I love you, John and I’m sorry. I wouldn’t be where I am today without you. You’re always going to be important in my life.” John gave him a chaste kiss. “And you in mine. You have nothing to apologize for unless it’s your abysmal taste in men you’re talking about.” SeungHyun chuckled, John was making it so easy for him. He really was such a sweetheart. “I’ve never had good taste in men, just ask my mother.” John chuckled along with him before offering one last piece of advice. “Just take care of who you do give that precious heart of yours to. Not everyone, especially in this business, is what they appear to be. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” 

“What are you doing out here all alone? What happened to your date?” SeungHyun dropped his cigarette butt onto the ground, stomach tightening in a nervous ball. “John had an early day tomorrow.” JungJae nodded, pulling out his own cigarette pack to offer to SeungHyun before lighting up his own. “I see. How are you enjoying the exhibition?” SeungHyun exhaled a cloud of smoke, grateful for the nicotine to quiet his overactive nerves. “I like it very much. It’s nice to see some younger Korean artists being showcased like this.” JungJae nodded, echoing his sentiments, his eyes never leaving the younger man’s face. “I couldn’t agree more. I’m liking what I’m seeing here tonight quite a bit myself.” SeungHyun turned to face him, noting that the older actor was staring at his face unabashedly and becoming self conscious. “What is it? Is there something... what’s wrong?” JungJae’s face softened into a smile as he shook his head. “Sorry no, I was just... I was just enjoying one of those young Korean works of art.” SeungHyun wanted to be unaffected by JungJae, but he was making it damn hard not to be. He did the next best thing, falling back on sarcasm to mask his true feelings. “Now _that’s_ a cheesy line if I ever heard one. Do you use that one a lot when you’re at these types of exhibitions?” JungJae laughed, self conscious, tossing his butt onto the ground. “Just when I think I can get away with it. Do you need a ride home? I’ve got a car here, I’d be happy to take you.” SeungHyun hesitated, he’d like nothing better than to step into a car with JungJae... step into a car, fall into bed, fall in love... but he was so wary of getting hurt. JungJae, sensing his reluctance, made it easy on him. “It’s fine, I understand. You’re with John now, I missed my chance. I was just trying to be nice, maybe make up just a little for the way I treated you in the past.” SeungHyun shook his head, resolve melting but still hesitant to correct the older man’s assumptions. “You don’t have to, but I _would_ appreciate a ride home. Unless you’re leaving now, that is. I was planning on having another look around the exhibition before I left.” JungJae’s smile was bright. “It’s like you read my mind because I was also planning another look around before I left.”

Viewing the art with John had been a pleasant experience, but viewing that same art again with JungJae was an entirely different story. The older actor had such fresh perspectives on each work, was so knowledgeable about the artists and the art that SeungHyun found himself amazed at how much insight he was gaining. They strolled through the exhibition, glasses of wine in hand, having the most intellectual conversation about art that SeungHyun could ever recall having with any other person outside his family members in ages. The way JungJae took the time to listen to his opinions, not to mention they way he _looked_ at him while doing so, was causing SeungHyun to loose his train of thought. “This... _uh_... I think...” JungJae furrowed his brow, look of concern crossing his handsome features. “Are you alright?” SeungHyun cleared his throat, looking around, the exhibition was nearly empty at this point they’d stayed so long. “I’m fine, just tired I guess.” JungJae smiled, all apologetic suddenly. “I’ve kept you here too long, I’m so sorry. I just get a little over enthused about these things. I’ll take you home now, come on.” SeungHyun followed after him, shaking his head. “No, I was enjoying myself. I loved being here at the exhibition, it was... I wanted to stay.” JungJae opened up his passenger door for SeungHyun, stepping around to the driver’s side swiftly afterwards. “I’ll have you home in no time.” SeungHyun just sat there, resolve weakening, the smell of JungJae’s cologne doing things to him as it brought back memories of their night together. Instead of talking, he just closed his eyes overcome with exhaustion suddenly. 

“SeungHyun, wake up, you’re home.” Opening his eyes to the sight of JungJae’s face as he gently shook him awake by the shoulders, SeungHyun blinked over at him. “Oh sorry, I must have dozed off.” JungJae sat back in his own seat again, chuckling lightly. “It’s no problem. I have that affect on lots of people. Do you need me to see you to your door?” SeungHyun chewed on his lips a moment. “... _JungJae._..” The older man made light of the situation. “I understand, don’t worry. I’d be unhappy too if I were your boyfriend and you let such a handsome leading man get so close to your door so late at night. I’d be...” SeungHyun reached over to rest a palm on JungJae’s cheek. “I’m not _with_ John. We dated a little but it just didn’t work out.” SeungHyun let his palm slip from JungJae’s face, turning in his seat to face the windshield once again. JungJae’s face burned hot where the younger actor had touched it, his eyes riveted upon the younger man’s face trying to discern his feelings. “I’m sorry to hear that.” SeungHyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be insincere.” JungJae nodded beside him, his long fingers tilting SeungHyun’s chin towards him. “Alright, I won’t be. I’m not sorry to hear that if it means you and I have a chance now.” SeungHyun pulled away, working the door handle shakily. “It’s late, I’d better go.” JungJae held onto his wrist, unwilling to let it end there. “Talk to me, tell me what’s on your mind.” SeungHyun stepped out of the car, leaning in once more directly afterwards. “I need time to think. Just give me some time, alright?” What else could the older man do when SeungHyun was already walking away?

“I can’t believe you dumped John again.” SeungHyun poured three glasses of wine, sighing as he handed SooHyuk his. “I didn’t exactly dump him.” SooHyuk took a sip, face turning hopeful. “So then you’re still together?” SeungHyun glanced over at WooBin who sat beside his boyfriend on the couch taking it all in. “It’s not like we ever really were _together_. We dated and now we don’t. Besides it was John who called it quits this time, so if you want to bitch someone out about this, go over to John’s. I’ll give you the address.” SooHyuk frowned over at him, not at all pleased to be hearing this. “He never would have if you didn’t go all moon eyed every time you saw that asshole. No wonder John dumped you, how would you feel if he kept holding a torch for some other guy?” SeungHyun was getting annoyed now, despite his best efforts not to. Spending time with JungJae the other night had already gotten his mind as well as his heart confused. Having SooHyuk condemn him for being human was the last straw. “Look, I don’t know why you were so keen on John and I being together in the first place. Hoping to further your career through my love life?” SooHyuk stood, angry now himself. “ _How can you say that to me?! I could care less who you date! Date the ice cream truck driver for all I care! I just don’t want to see you miserable over some asshole who isn’t worth your time! Sorry for caring!_ ” 

SooHyuk was already sliding his shoes on when WooBin stood up. “I’d better go after him. Thanks for the wine.” SeungHyun rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling worse than ever now. “You stay put, WooBin. I’ll go bring him back.” SooHyuk had his back to him as he waited by the elevator. “Did you bring my jacket? I don’t ever want to see that bastard again as long as I live.” SeungHyun crossed his arms, staying a pace behind his friend. “What’s WooBin done to deserve such ire? I mean, _I_ like him, but if you don’t...” SooHyuk turned trying hard not to laugh. “You’re such a bitch, do you know that?” SeungHyun nodded, wrapping an arm around SooHyuk’s shoulder. “Yes, I do. I also know that was my jacket you were wearing today.” SooHyuk snorted, wrapping his own arm around SeungHyun’s back. “In that case, I’m definitely keeping it.” SeungHyun’s face turned serious suddenly. “JungJae gave me a ride home from the exhibition the other night.” SooHyuk blinked, waiting for more. “ _And?_ ” SeungHyun looked like he might cry so SooHyuk pulled him close in a tight hug. “Tell me what happened, SeungHyun. I won’t judge you, I promise.” 

SeungHyun pulled away, not crying but eyes red. “We... uh... we walked the exhibition together. It was so nice to be with someone who appreciates art as much as I do. We talked, I mean really talked until nearly closing and then...” SooHyuk gave his hands a squeeze, gently prodding him to go on. “Then he drove me back here and I told him that John and I were weren’t together. I wasn’t going to, I was going to just let him assume...” SooHyuk sighed, when he spoke his voice was gentle. “What changed your mind?” SeungHyun shrugged, at a loss. “I’m not sure. I only know that every time I see him, I fall a little more for him. He wants to know if he still has a chance with me. What should I do, Hyuk? I’m so confused.” SooHyuk leaned against the wall, running a hand over his face. “Do you think you can trust him not to hurt you again?” SeungHyun leaned next to him. “Yes... _maybe_... I don’t know.” SooHyuk stood up straight to tug SeungHyun back towards his door by the hand. “You need to stop tormenting yourself about this. Either call him or move on.” SeungHyun frowned at his phone which SooHyuk held outstretched in his hand. “What happened to you not liking him? Now you’re pushing me to call him?” SooHyuk let his arm drop, shaking his head. “Not pushing, but you won’t know if he’s right for you if you don’t see him again. You may hate him, who knows?” SeungHyun snorted, taking his phone from his friend. “You can always dream.” 

“You’re canceling our plans tonight?” JungJae tried to sound apologetic even if he didn’t really look it. “I’m sorry, something came up that I feel I should take care of.” WooSung frowned over at him, not at all pleased to hear it. “Is it work? Are you meeting about a new role you want?” JungJae wasn’t meeting his eyes so WooSung already had a fair idea that it wasn’t career oriented. More like career ending. Still, he needed to hear it from his best friend’s lips before he could start condemning him on the off chance that he were wrong. “Not exactly.” WooSung smiled over at him, disarmingly. “Then what is it exactly that’s causing you to cancel the plans we made last week?” JungJae smiled back, trying to be humorous. “You’re worse than my mother with the questions. Can’t you just take me at my word when I say that something came up?” WooSung chuckled leaning forward in the chair upon which he sat, resting his hands on his knees. “Are you sure you want to go down this particular treacherous road again?” JungJae sighed, defeated. Nothing ever got by WooSung, there was no sense trying. “SeungHyun isn’t treacherous and I... I feel badly about the way I treated him before.” 

WooSung sighed, leaning back once more to stretch out his long legs. “That’s not a good enough reason to start things up with Junior again. I know it and you know it.” JungJae nodded, finally taking a seat on WooSung’s sofa. “It may not be the only reason.” WooSung rolled his eyes, knowing his friend pretty well after all this time but still needing to give him a hard time just the same. “JungJae, fucking a pretty thing who’s so much younger than you _won’t_ make you seem any younger to anyone.” JungJae tossed the throw pillow at his best friend’s head, not amused in the least. “That’s not funny.” WooSung held onto the fluff filled missile while he raised an eyebrow pointedly. “I wasn’t trying to be. You can’t actually expect me to believe that you have real feelings for Junior. You barely know him.” JungJae leaned back, letting his head loll back against the cushions, eyes on the ceiling. “I only know that he’s on my mind a good deal of the time. That has to mean something, right?” WooSung joined him on the sofa, mirroring his posture with a sigh. “Just be careful.” JungJae smiled to hear the concern in his voice. “I will, don’t worry.” 

“How’s your week going?” SeungHyun smiled across the table at his date. “Really well, thanks. How about yours?” JungJae chuckled, lifting his wineglass to take a sip. “It’s good, thanks.” They had been seated in a private dining room, just the two of them, allowing them all the privacy they could want. The only problem was, they both seemed a tad nervous to be out together again, causing them to behave rather awkwardly towards each other. JungJae glanced across the table with a sigh. “I don’t know about you, but this is _the_ most boring conversation I’ve had in a long time.” SeungHyun looked up from studying his salad, stunned look on his face. “Uh...are you not having a good time?” JungJae’s smile was more genuine now than it had been all evening while he watched his younger date process what he’d said. “No, not really. Why, are you?” SeungHyun’s mouth hung open momentarily before he shook his head. “No, I’m not.” Since it was a booth type seat they were in, JungJae took the opportunity to slide over closer to the younger man. “Why do you suppose that is?” SeungHyun edged a little closer to the older man himself, allowing their knees to touch under the table. “I’m not sure, I just feel so nervous.” JungJae stroked his cheek lightly with the back of his hand. “Me too. Let’s just try and relax together like we used to. I really want to... _mmmph_ ” SeungHyun had leaned in and captured his lips catching JungJae completely off guard. He was quick to catch up however, wrapping his arms around his date to draw him closer still and kiss him more thoroughly. After a few steamy minutes, they pulled apart both with flushed cheeks and rapid breaths. “I may not be anymore relaxed, but I’m sure as hell feeling less awkward now.” JungJae couldn’t help but laugh, giving SeungHyun’s knee a squeeze under the table. “Let’s take things slowly, alright? I think we should wait.” SeungHyun smirked over at him, teasing lightly. “Because you’re so old?” JungJae pinched his thigh in retaliation, but he was smiling. “Because, despite how much I want to, how much I want you, I really want to give us a chance at this relationship.” SeungHyun felt the butterflies rise up in his chest, as JungJae took his hand and kissed it. “Oh god, I want that too.” 

Things had gotten much more relaxed after their little chat. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch as they fell back into an easy rapport. They stayed side by side throughout their meal, the waitstaff here could be counted on to be discreet so there was no worries of even strange looks being sent their way. SeungHyun was burning up by the time they left, good food, even better wine and to top it off having an attentive, sexy JungJae by his side. “Stay for a nightcap?” JungJae looked around the entrance way of SeungHyun’s villa, mind telling him to go while other parts of his anatomy were telling him to stay. “It’s late...” SeungHyun wrapped his arms around his date’s neck with an innocent look on his face. “Just one, please.” JungJae’s resolve crumbled as SeungHyun let his long fingers slide up onto his nape. “Just one, then I have to leave.” The cocktails sat untouched on SeungHyun’s coffee table while the two men stretched out together on the leather sofa, soft moans escaping their lips which were joined together. It had taken all of sixty seconds for them to be all over each other, the kiss from the restaurant whetting their appetites for each other. “ _Mmm... JungJae_...” The older man threw his head back as his young lover worked his way down his chest with teasing licks and soft kisses. “ _JungJae... JungJae.... JungJae_.” 

It was too much and not enough all at once and when his trousers were unfastened, all JungJae could do was grab ahold of something to ground himself while SeungHyun worked his lips and tongue all over him like no one ever had. “ _Oh_...” His large palm rested on the younger man’s head, holding him in place to a point while his hips worked in shallow thrusting motions. JungJae tried to be polite, tried to let him know, but in the heat of the moment it had been too quick. “ _Oh... oh... I’m sorry... oh_.” SeungHyun pulled back, lips slick and slightly swollen, but not at all offended. “It’s fine, I don’t mind.” JungJae sat up to reconnect their lips in another steamy kiss which tasted of sex. “What happened to waiting?” SeungHyun picked up his drink, still managing to look innocent after what he’d just done. “Would you like to stay? It’s getting late to be on the roads.” JungJae straightened himself out before joining SeungHyun in that nightcap. “You’re not going to make things easy on me, are you?” SeungHyun chuckled, sipping on his drink. “Is that a yes?” JungJae rolled his eyes, pinching his thigh again for good measure. “It’s a yes. Do you always get what you want?” SeungHyun shrugged, leading him towards the bedroom with a yawn. _I hope so_.


End file.
